Chocolate Chip Cookies
by Mrs Muir
Summary: A Willow / Spike romance set in season 4. Spike still lives at Giles and while everyone else has dates, Willow babysits Spike. Friendship than romance develops between the two. Now Complete.
1. Popcorn

Title: Chocolate Chip Cookies

Author: Mrs Muir (originally posted under the name Myriad Dreams)

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: It all belongs to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy and Fox. I just like to create alternate fantasies to his characters but alas they are not mine. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1 – Popcorn

"Willow, are you sure that this is all right?" Giles looked worriedly at the redhead standing in his kitchen unloading snacks on the counter.

"Of course it's all right. I said it's all right didn't I?" She tried to reassure the Watcher about her acceptance of baby sitting Spike while everyone else went out.

"It's just that you are the only one without a, well you know, date." 

"Yeah, that's me, dateless Willow. Can't even keep a werewolf interested. I'll be fine, me, popcorn, movie and Spike." 

Willow glanced into the living room where Spike was tied to a chair peering intently into and probably listening to every word that was said in the kitchen.

"Are you sure he's all snuggly tied to the chair?" She asked as she followed Giles into the living room.

"Yes. We double knotted everything. He can't even lift his hands." Giles reassured her as started to direct Olivia to the door.

"All right then. Well, have a good time." Then as the door closed behind the couple she added, "What if he has to go to the bathroom?"

"I guess then that you are going to have to bring me a jar." Spike told her arrogantly as Buffy's friend looked at him like he had asked her to dance naked with snakes. 

"Oh, I don't know if I could do that." She responded to him seriously then as he started to grin she realized that he was joking with her.

"Giles made me go fifty times before he left so unless you pour water down my throat we should be fine." Spike tried to reassure his baby sitter wondering if she was going to relax around him or going to stay tense all night. "I'm not going to hurt you, you know?"

"Well, it's not like you can being all tied to that chair."

Willow came to sit on the couch while reaching for the remote.

"I wouldn't anyway. You always been nice to me so I figure that's worth something." 

As she flipped through the channels Willow wondered if Spike was only trying to be nice to her so that she would untie him. It seemed like everyone was just being nice to her these days. Ever since Oz had left and she had done that stupid spell everybody just walked on eggshells around her and in general avoided her. 

Realizing that the vampire was waiting for her to reply she glanced over at him. It was kind of startling the way his eyes looked at her so intently as if she was something fascinating that deserved to be studied. A slow blush crept over her face as her green eyes met the blueness of his. 

"He was wrong to leave you. Now, what movie are we going to watch?" Spike decided to give the girl a break. If he told her what he was really feeling then she would probably faint. Better not to say it until he felt that she could handle the fact that he had feelings for her and that he wished it had been her under the spell with him rather than Buffy. 

"Umm, there's a movie of the week about some women leaving her husband and then there's an old classic called _The Enchanted Cottage_." Willow furrowed her brow as she read the description of the old movie. "It's about a man and a woman who end up staying together at this old cottage and falling in love." 

"That one definitely, a little romance is better than a movie all about breaking up, don't you agree?" Spike decided thinking that a happy ending would be better for her to watch rather than a movie about a couple falling apart.

He was rewarded when she looked up at him with a grin and nodded. Willow looked down at her watch.

"We have about ten minutes before it starts. I'm going to make popcorn. Do you want some?" 

Standing she headed for the kitchen to start the snacks. Then when Spike didn't answer her she glanced around quickly.

"Do you do that a lot? I mean, just faze out and not talk because it's a bit spooky. Not to mention rude." 

"Sorry, pet, got distracted." He was being honest because he was watching the sweet curve of her bottom under her jean skirt as she walked away. "Can you put extra butter on it?" 

"Sure." 

They were both silent as she popped a couple bags of popcorn and melted butter to add to it. Spike alternately watched the end of some entertainment show and Willow moving around making snacks. The smell of the popcorn filled the air as he jealously watched as the girl carelessly threw some pieces into her mouth. 

After the popcorn was put into a couple of bowls with the extra butter added to his, Willow grabbed some soda and headed into the living room. It was when she went to hand him his snack they realized they had a problem. Giles had tied his hands down to the arms of the chair and there was no way he could move to eat.

For a moment they looked at each other then the popcorn then back up at each other.

"Oh, boy, what do we do? It's not very nice that I get to eat and you don't." Willow told him guiltily. 

The only way for him to have any was if she fed it to him but the chair was too far away from the couch and all the other furniture so she couldn't easily sit by him. Willow glanced around trying to avoid the easiest solution of sitting on his lap which had also been his first thought.

"Move the end table and lamp." Spike instructed her while gesturing his head toward the items mentioned.

Willow put the snacks down on the coffee table and did as Spike told her. Once it was done she looked over at him as he tried to move the chair closer to the couch. The chair was making a rocking motion as he kind of jumped the chair. Trying to help she moved to the back of it and tried to push it a little. Unfortunately just as she pushed, he rocked and the chair tipped onto the floor with Spike roaring as it did.

"Bloody hell. Thanks a hell of a lot, Luv." He bit off as he faced the indignity of lying on the floor unable to stand up.

"I'm sorry. I was only trying to help. I should have known better." 

Tears began to fall down her face as she told her herself that she was totally incompetent and useless. All she wanted to do was run and hide in the bathroom but that would leave Spike lying there.

"Oh, balls, woman, help me up and quit your blubbering. It was an accident." 

"You snapped at me." 

A loud sniffle accompanied her words as she came to kneel beside him. All he could see was her knees as she knelt there then her hand on his arm.

"How are we going to get you up?" 

"I guess you are going to have to lift me." Spike snapped again getting impatient with this female who seemed intent on torturing him for thoughts she didn't even know he had.

"You snapped again."

His eyes closed as he realized that unless he apologized for her mistake he would probably lay there until Giles got home. This whole thing would be his fault and he would lose out on a comfy place to live until he figured out how he was going to survive.

"Willow, sweetheart, I am laying on the floor which is one more indignity on top of a lot of others. It's not your fault but would you be so kind as to bloody help me up." Spike's attempt at being nice had started off as good but he had lost the point as his speech had gone on and ended up shouting at her. 

"Fine, be churlish." Willow stood and surveyed the chair with the vampire in it. Strength was Buffy's gig not hers and wasn't sure if she would be able to do this. 

"Put your foot against the leg as leverage and your hands on the arm. Take a deep breath and then pull with everything you have." Spike suggested when she hesitated.

"Okay. Here we go." 

Her foot was put next to the leg and she wrapped her hands around the arm of the chair. Then just as she took the deep breath she made the big mistake of looking down into his eyes. The strength she wanted didn't come as a jolt of electricity went through her and she only got him about halfway up when she couldn't do it anymore. Spike dropped and she landed on top of him and the chair with a big "oomph." 

Her chest landed against his arm and her head collided with his.

"Ooow," he muttered as he shook his head trying to clear it. 

Then he looked over at her because she hadn't moved off of him yet. Her hand rested on his leg and her breasts were crushed against his arm and her eyes were staring at him. Now, she wanted to be all mushy eyed when it would be impossible for him to do anything about it in the position they were in. Spike sighed as he felt the heat coming off the petite red head in droves. 

"Willow, you need to get up." He told her softly trying not to upset her anymore. His voice broke through her trance and she scrambled up clearly embarrassed by her actions.

"Once more," she muttered wearing her resolve face.

This time fueled by her mortification she actually got Spike and the chair back up. Then together under his directions they managed to get the chair over by the couch just in time for the opening credits. Realizing it would be ridiculous to try to have two different bowls she grabbed his and settled it on her lap. 

She ended up sitting on an extra cushion to give her the height to reach him comfortably. At first it seemed awkward to feed her then him but after a few times she got the mechanics of it down. Then it felt kind of nice for Spike to be nuzzling her hand as he ate and every once in a while his tongue would lick some extra butter off her palm. That felt really good to her and she had to admit that he was very polite because he didn't bug her for more but waited until she was ready to give him more. 

When the scene came on when the unattractive couple wed Willow began to cry. The couple felt they may as well be together because no one else would want them was hitting too close to home. At this point in her young life she felt that no one would ever want her not even a man who wasn't a prize in the looks department.

"Don't cry, Wills. It's only a movie." Spike tried to reassure her not understanding that it just wasn't the movie that was upsetting her. Then when she only cried harder he asked, "What's going on? Talk to me." 

It was weird to be feeling compassion for the human when all he should want was to either eat her or turn her. Somehow Willow with all her awkwardness and open heart and insecurities had made it past his defenses and he honestly cared about her.

"No one is ever going to want me. I'm just the girl next door, the study buddy, the sidekick. I'm not like Buffy." Willow wasn't sure why she was telling all this to who should be her mortal enemy. It also slipped her mind that only a couple of months ago that he had tried to bite her.

"Thank God that you're not Buffy. The world has enough problems without two of her." Spike squirmed against his ropes as the desire to comfort Willow pushed at him. "Besides I told you before that I would bite you in a heartbeat and it wasn't too long before that, well you know I would have had you." 

Willow's head popped up to gaze at him wondering why he was bothering to try to reassure her when she knew differently.

"That's just because I was there and you were horny. And the only reason you wanted to bite me was because Buffy wasn't there. I saw the way you were with her during the spell. The two of you were all over each other." 

"It was the spell, girl. There is no way that I would have done that if I wasn't under some soddin' spell. The chit does not interest me in the least." 

Spike nodded his head to emphasize his point.

"But..but still, I have a really bad problem with keeping men. Xander never wanted me until I was with Oz and then Oz didn't want me." Willow sniffled loudly for effect.

"They were both stupid. If you were mine I would never let you go." 

Spike hadn't intended to say that but it came out anyway. Unfortunately, for him it was the truth but Willow didn't have those kinds of feelings for him.

"Thanks for saying that. I know you don't mean it but thanks." 

Willow held out a hand full of popcorn for him to nuzzle off of her as she turned her attention back to the movie. Neither one of them spoke as they watched or tried to watch the rest of the movie. Mostly their thoughts were on the person next to them. Finally as 'The End' flashed across the screen Spike turned contemplatively to Willow. 

"See if they really loved you then they would know what a precious gem you are." 

He was referring to the end of the movie when the couple realized that it wasn't the cottage that had turned them attractive but their love for each other. Before Willow could respond the front door opened and Giles came in followed by Olivia.

"The concert was rained out so we are home early." He stopped short when he saw that Spike was sitting next to the couch and more disturbingly next to Willow. "Willow did he hurt you?"

"No, oh no, we were watching a movie and he was hungry and I couldn't, well, I couldn't so we moved him over to where I could feed him. Feed him popcorn, I mean." 

Willow held the bowl out to show Giles that she was serious about the popcorn. He nodded at her then gave Spike a stern look. As he opened his mouth to lecture his barely tolerated roommate Willow broke in.

"Giles, it's fine. He was very polite and nice to me. So, anytime you need a sitter for him, I'm available." 

Then after throwing a warm smile to Spike she turned to gather up her stuff. Giles offered to drive her home so she wouldn't have to walk in the rain and she gratefully accepted. The prospect of arriving home looking like a drowned rat did not appeal to her.

"Good night Olivia," turning Willow looked at Spike wishing that tonight could have ended differently, "Night Spike. See you soon." 

Only the vampire caught the change in her tone as she said good night to him. With a hopeful and satisfied grin he leaned back in the chair and watched Willow leave. 

to be continued…..


	2. Pepperoni Pizza

**Chapter 2 – Pepperoni Pizza**

Willow came bustling through the front door just as Giles pulled the knot just a little tighter around Spike's wrist.

"Oh, gosh, I'm sorry, Giles, class ran over and I had to talk to the professor, and I got here as soon as I could." Willow explained as she dropped her books and bag on Giles' desk. 

"It's all right, Willow. Olivia is running a little behind herself." Giles pulled his glasses off to clean them giving Spike and Willow a moment to let their gazes connect and to look away before he put the glasses back on. 

During a mid-week Scoobie meeting Willow had desperately tried to stay away from Spike so that neither he nor anyone else would see her attraction to him. But the vampire had obstinately followed her around the room, even sitting next to her on the couch, which had made Xander look suspiciously at her. 

When everyone had taken a break to load up on snacks Spike had very politely asked her how she was doing and how school was going. He hadn't done one thing that he shouldn't do, much to her dismay because there was nothing new to fuel her fantasies.  Not that she would ever fantasize about such an evil creature. Bad Willow for even letting it cross her mind. So, why was she back here to baby-sit another night? Okay she would admit it, because the thought of spending anytime with him was just too tempting.

"You ready, Rupert?" Olivia asked as she came down the stairs. She was very elegantly dressed in a green velvet dress that fell just below her knees. Willow watched as Giles' eyes lit up when he saw his girlfriend. Her eyes closed briefly as she wished that someone would look at her like that just once. Without thinking her eyes drifted to Spike, who was stalwartly staring at the floor. 

With a sigh Willow closed the door behind Giles and Olivia, relieved that they were finally gone.

"So, what are we going to do tonight?" It was the first time that Spike had spoken since she had arrived. 

She turned to look at him, studying him for a moment, before walking over to the couch and taking a seat.

"I don't know. Movie again or television? It's not like you can play any games." Her eyes flew open when she realized the implications of her words. "I mean like monopoly or something like that." 

He gave a soft laugh, "I knew what you meant, pet." 

"It's what you want to watch. I have to do some studying anyway." 

"Which class?" 

Spike seemed genuinely interested as he waited for her to answer.

"Psychology with Professor Walsh."

"Humph, humans do everything for themselves, there is nothing to study." Spike groused. "Did you bring snacks? Maybe some popcorn?"

"That's not true, you know. Humans can be very selfless. Look at Buffy."

"She's a Slayer. The chosen one and she is always complaining about having to do it. So, you can't use her for an example."

"Well, what about the rest of us. We aren't chosen and we do it," Willow argued. "And no, I didn't bring snacks. I was going to order a pizza. Do you want some?"

"Yeah, pepperoni, and no garlic unless you want to see me burn from the inside out," Spike told her as she headed for the phone. "And you all do it because it makes you feel important, to give meaning to your otherwise meaningless lives."

"Hello," Willow was interrupted as the pizza place answered the phone. She quickly gave her order for a large pizza while the back of her mind went over the fact that Spike thought her life was meaningless. When she had hung up she looked over at the vampire, "You think I'm not worth anything?"

"Bullocks, woman, it was a random comment not a statement of your worth. Admit it though in high school you thought having Buffy for a friend was a plus on your popularity quotient."

"No, not really because most people didn't even know she was around except when something bad happened."

"In the beginning?" Spike persisted. He had watched the little Scoobie Gang enough to know that everyone had come together because they were the social outcasts. The ones the popular ones didn't want to hang with except for Cordelia. That had to be the lust calling for a little slumming with Xander.

"Yeah, okay, you're right," Willow admitted feeling a little defeated by the whole confession. 

"You know it's all turned around now, don't you?"

"What is?" 

"You and Buffy. She is feeling all out of sorts about school and you've taken to college like a duck to water." 

"How do you know that?"

"Was engaged to her a few weeks back. Did a few things other than just make out with her, you know? I am capable of carrying on a conversation."

Willow laughed. She couldn't help it because he was trying so hard to do just that with her. To be civilized like he was one of them instead of an evil vampire tied to a chair. Spike looked so earnest about everything, about being her friend that she found she was relaxing around him and forgetting that he wasn't a part of them. It also helped with those wicked fantasies she was having about him. If they were arguing the fine points of the gang or the rest of her psychology homework then she wouldn't be thinking about other things she shouldn't be.

"So, what do you know about behavior modification?" She asked seriously. If he wanted to converse then she wanted to see what he could do without it being about Buffy, the gang or being evil.

"You mean like the chip in my head?"

"Yeah, like that. How is that working on keeping you from doing harm to humans?"

"Is that a joke?" He asked incredulous that she would ask such a silly question but sighed when he saw the serious expression on her face. "It's working just fine for what they wanted. I'd be starving if I wasn't putting up with the humiliation that you people are imposing on me."

At that moment before it could dawn on Willow what she had said the doorbell rang signaling the arrival of their pizza. After she had paid the delivery guy and brought it back into the living room they realized they had the same problem as before.

"We going to do this again?" Spike asked indicating moving his chair.

"Yeah," she said as she smiled with a grin that lit up her face, "except this time I am not going to drop you on the floor."

It took a moment for her words to register because he was transfixed by her smile. The girl had definite potential for beauty; never the classic beauty but a rare woman that was one with the earth. If only she knew that and could be confidant in it then she would never be alone. The men would be lining up for blocks but for right now he was glad that everyone was blind and that her attention was focused on him.

This time the move went easier and Willow whispered to him that maybe the next time he just have Giles move the chair closer to the couch before he was tied up.

And Spike decided not to ever mention it to Giles because then there wouldn't be an excuse for Willow to be hovering over him allowing him the sweet fragrance of who she was.

She sat on the pillows again and they returned to a good natured argument of behavior modification and his chip. They ended up eating from the same slice of pizza because she would be so intent on making a point that she would forget to switch the slices. After it happened a few times it didn't seem to matter anymore. 

With no one else around and no one else's opinion telling them what to feel they found they were comfortable with the other. It had never occurred to her before that Spike might be intelligent and not just some dumb vampire that tried to make Buffy's life miserable. He was able to keep up with her arguments and rebut with an equally valid point. All of a sudden the funny feelings she had for him were changing to ones that were more than just a crush because she was lonely. They were feelings based on someone that shared her interests and made her feel special. And it scared her because she knew none of the others would allow it to go anywhere but she was going to enjoy it for as long as she could and as much as she could.

They didn't need to know anything about anything just yet.

TBC


	3. Chips and Dips

**Chapter 3 – Chips and Dips**

There was something wrong tonight and it wasn't the demons they were tracking. Spike kept glancing at Willow but she refused to look at him. Anya and Xander were slightly ahead of them and Buffy was leading them through the cemetery trying to find the Cankers. It was what they ended up calling them because no one could pronounce their true name of Cankurkiquorizokigoters. 

They had been out here for almost an hour and they didn't seem to be getting any closer to finding them. Cankers traveled in groups of about five or six and had a tendency to attack humans as well as demons just for the fun of it. So, far they had terrorized a high school dance, Willy's bar and people leaving the Bronze.  Even Riley and his troops hadn't been able to find them so Spike had been enlisted to help the Scoobies on this latest mission. 

"Buffy, I'm going to check over here. I think I smell something. Catch up with you in a sec, okay?" Spike called.

"Okay, okay, shhh, don't want to alert them," Buffy called back.

Grabbing Willow's hand, Spike pulled her behind a crypt so the others couldn't see them. Startled she looked behind them to see if they were being observed as Spike backed her up to the wall forcing her to move her gaze to him.

"What's wrong, Luv?"

She couldn't help it. She gulped. Spike in a confined, tied up, kind of way was manageable. Spike in a Big Bad vampire way in a cemetery was playing havoc with her senses. 

"No…nothing's wrong. Why would you ask?"

The blonde vampire took a moment to gaze at her wondering why he even bothered. He could sense both her unease and her attraction to being so close to him. It was a confusing mix even for him and he knew that if he wanted to be with her than he would have to be patient and giving. But that would be easy for him considering all the practice he had from taking care of Dru.

"I know that you don't want your chums to know that we're getting along but you haven't even spoken to me all night. That's all."

"I'm sorry." Willow dropped her head so she wouldn't have to look at him. "It's just all confusing, you know."

"I know. Maybe we should come up with signals or something," he teased. 

With a grin Willow looked back up at him. "Stop." She suddenly looked around them. "We probably need to catch up with them again before they look for us."

"Yeah, you're right, let's go, like the proper little sidekick and hired help we are," Spike agreed.

"Spike, demon…"

"Yeah, I'm a demon."

"No, demon behind you." 

Willow screamed for Buffy as Spike began to battle the demons by himself. There were three of them and he was having a hard time defending himself. As two of them grabbed him and looked like they were going to pop him like a wishbone, the witch repeatedly kicked one in the shin until he took a swing at her. 

At the moment he swung she dropped down into a crouching position as Spike came off with a kick that sent the Canker over a tombstone. Buffy came running up as the demon landed on the ground and with a swing of her sword pierced its heart. This left two of the demons, one for each of the warriors. Xander, Anya and Willow tried to help the best they could but the one on one fights were pretty much going fine. 

Then Spike was suddenly thrown against the crypt with the demon still holding onto him. To Willow's horror the claw hand of the Canker imbedded itself into Spike's abdomen. The vampire screamed as the hand was twisted into his guts. Without thinking Willow quickly uttered some words in Latin and the demon flew away from Spike. It landed on a cross marking a grave and impaled its large scaly body which killed it instantly. 

"Are you okay?" The red head quickly asked as Spike bent double from the pain. She pulled her sweater off and pushing Spike back some, she pressed the material to his wound.

"I'll be okay."

By this time Buffy had finished off the other demon and along with the other two were watching the proceedings between Spike and Willow.

"You hurt bad, Spike?" Buffy asked breaking through the spell surrounding him and her best friend.

Not wanting to appear weak Spike straightened up and smirked at the Slayer. 

"Don't get your hopes up. I think I'm going to make it."

"Of course, I couldn't get that lucky." She complained. "Let's go back and report this to Giles."

Slowly the party made its way back to the Watcher's flat with Xander reluctantly helping Spike on the way. 

"So, are you two orgasm buddies now?" Anya asked as Willow looked back to check on Spike for the hundredth time.

A blush quickly covered Willow's face as Spike chuckled.

"Of course not, Anya, Willow wouldn't sink low enough to be with a bloodsucker like him. She just feels sorry for him. Right, Will?" Xander answered for them.

Willow hesitated to say anything. She knew if she denied that Spike and she were at least friends she would hurt him but if she came out with it then they would probably chase him away. 

"Oh please, like Willow would go for a bloke like me. She likes the nice upstanding kind." Spike interjected before Willow could answer. He understood her dilemma and as long as he knew the truth it was okay for now. "Besides I'd drain her drier than the Sahara if I had half a chance."

"Yeah, like that will ever happen," Buffy supplied as she opened the door to the flat leaving it open for the rest of them as she went in.  They slowly trooped through the door.

"Are all of you all right?" Giles asked as he saw Spike holding his side as he made his way down the hall to the bathroom.

"It was just my lucky night," Spike said over his shoulder.

"I'm going to go and help him get that cleaned up," Willow stated as she took off after Spike.

In the bathroom Spike was slowly pulling his t-shirt over his head when Willow stepped in. She reached into the cabinet and grabbed a washcloth and some first aid spray. When the cloth was wet she turned to the vampire who was watching her cautiously. 

"Hold still, okay?" Willow told him as she carefully began to clean the wound. The demon had torn a big piece of his stomach when it had dug into him. "It looks like it might need stitches."

"Nah, vampire healing. It will be better by morning."

Green eyes flickered up to make sure he was telling the truth. Spike couldn't resist. He reached out and slowly twirled a lock of her hair around a finger and she froze as she allowed him the innocent caress. The air between them crackled with anticipation as she straightened up. Then Spike closed his eyes as he heard Anya make another comment about their togetherness.

"You had better go back out there, pet, before they send in blondie to rescue you."

Disappointment showed in her eyes before Willow turned to go but he couldn't help it, they both wanted it and the little puritans be damned. Spike grabbed her arm turning her back to him and kissed her hard and quick before releasing her. It was like a small piece of heaven for someone that had lived in the darkness of hell for a long time.

For Willow it was the temptation of sin as she touched her mouth in wonder. It was better than anything that she had imagined it could be. And she wanted more as she swayed toward him.

"Go," he whispered.

She snapped out of the reverie she was in and after nodding her head left to join the others. It took Spike a few minutes to finish bandaging his stomach and clear his head about the witch. It was too good and not a good idea all at the same time. He knew he would have to make a decision and a stand one way or the other soon. The best thing for Willow was for him to never be around her again but she was like sunlight tempting him to play in its warmth and he wanted all he could get. 

When he strode back into the living room a few minutes later, his cocky persona fully back into place, the others gave him a questioning look. He merely raised his eyebrow at them, went and got a clean shirt to pull on then settled into one of the free chairs after confiscating a bowl of chips to munch on.

They ignored him from there on out as they closed up their little meetings and began to get ready to leave. Willow occasionally glanced his way as casually as she could but it was rare. He allowed his mind to wander as he replayed their brief kiss in his mind but he now allowed it to expand until his hands were roaming over her body and she was moaning his name.

"Good night, Spike," Willow said breaking through his fantasy and then she casually turned to Giles and repeated the sentiment to him.

"Night, hurry back to the security of your little dorm room, you two. Might be all sorts of things out there that want to snack on tasty little morsels like you," he teased while staring at Buffy but it was all directed at Willow. 

And she knew it and blushed slightly as she thought of him snacking on her lips and neck. With hurried footsteps she rushed out of the flat with Buffy right behind her.

After the door was closed behind them and they had started their walk back to the dorm, Buffy turned to her.

"Are you sure that Spike is behaving? Because if he's not, I will be more than happy to take care of it." Buffy offered.

"No, Buffy, he's fine. We've just gotten a little more comfortable with each other, that's all. You know with the baby sitting and all." 

"Yeah, how is that going? I know we've been taking advantage of your single state and all."

"It's fine. Really. At least I'm not completely alone if I'm watching him."

Buffy stopped in concern for her friend. She gave her a good looking over. 

"Are you developing a crush on him? Because that's not a good idea if you are."

That settled it. There was no way that she and Spike could come clean with their feelings. Willow sighed softly as she realized that no matter what they did it was going to be rough for them if they decided to be a couple. "_If he even wants us to be a couple." But to Buffy she said, "No, of course not. It's like Xander said I feel sorry for him. He's lost everything, his grrr stuff and I'm just trying to be a friend."_

"Vampires don't need friends." Buffy declared as she started to walk again. Relief flooded her that Willow was still being her sensible self when it came to Spike. But there was also disappointment because it gave her one less excuse to stake the pest.

TBC


	4. Chocolate Chip Cookies

**Chapter 4 – Chocolate Chip Cookies**

The shackles clanged shut on his wrists and Giles grunted an approval that once again their hostage was securely bound. Spike closed his eyes as he tried to fight the feeling of being a puppy that had piddled on the floor and was locked up in the bathroom because he was bad. Earlier Giles had been speaking with Buffy and they had come to the conclusion of chaining him in the bathtub while Willow babysat him. To him it was nothing more than a punishment for the girl liking him. For an entire week now they had managed to keep her away from him and only because tonight was some big gala that Olivia insisted being taken to was she even going to be allowed around him. They felt if he was in the bathroom that there would be less contact between them. 

Giles stood and reached for the television at the end of the tub. "What channel would you like, Spike?"

The blonde vampire only shrugged for an answer. He didn't care. He was feeling totally emasculated and didn't even want Willow to see him like this. Chained into a bathtub was about as undignified as a Master Vampire could be and he wished he had had the strength to take a walk in the sun when this happened. Then he sighed. He wanted to exist. He just needed to figure out a way and soon so he could get away from the Slayer and her little group. 

"Sorry about this, Spike. I really am but Willow is really emotionally vulnerable right now and we just don't want her developing feelings for someone that is inappropriate." Giles explained. In a way he had come to like his roommate but was still wary because in the end a vampire was a vampire. 

"And why am I inappropriate? I'm neutered. She was involved with a werewolf before and Buffy was with Angel. What's wrong with me?" He asked petulantly. 

"Because you wouldn't hesitate to kill us if you had the chance, you've said so quite a few times. We can't trust you to work with us without strict supervision. Don't encourage her feelings for you. Understand," Giles said in his best defensive father tone. 

Spike nodded slowly. "I won't bother the little chit. Okay?" _Yeah, and if she wants to bother me I am not going to stop her, he thought as he fought back a grin. _

Giles nodded his approval, considered the matter solved and went out to the living room to wait for Willow to arrive. 

Spike half-listened to the conversation between Olivia and Giles and what was playing on the television before him, mostly though he thought about the little red head that was driving him crazy with anticipation. When her knock finally came to the door he could have sworn his stomach knotted. _Get yourself together. No reason to act like a schoolboy. He told himself as he listened to her receive instructions from Giles. Then the door closed behind the couple as they left for their date. _

Then she was there, standing in the doorway of the bathroom with a big grin on her face. 

"Hi, Spike."

"What are you so happy about?"

His snarky comment didn't even faze her as she came over and sat on the edge of the bathtub.

"Are you going to be nice? If you're not then I'll leave you in here all night."

"Leave me? Is there a choice?"

Her grin only got wider. "Yep. So, are you going to be nice or not?" Then she reached in her pocket and pulled out a key. "Stole it from Buffy. Well?"

"I think I've been a bad influence already." He told her seductively as he smiled back at her.

"Get me out of here and I'll be anything you want me to be." 

As soon as the chains fell off, Spike reached up and pulled her down into the tub with him. She squealed as she landed on him. 

"I've been wanting to do this for a really long time," he whispered as he pushed her hair back and then thoroughly and completely kissed her breathless.

When they finally broke apart she buried her face in his neck until her breathing was under control again. His hand slowly rubbed her back until she was ready to face him. It felt right to hold her against him. No matter what anyone else said this was good between them. When she was calm again she popped back up still smiling.

"I brought stuff to make cookies. Want to help?"

That was a little more innocent then what he wanted to do but he was willing to wait for her.

~~~~~~~~~

Spike sat on the kitchen counter watching Willow mix the ingredients while he kept pilfering the chocolate chips. When he reached into the bag again, she swatted at his hand.

"I like the chocolate. It's not chocolate chip cookies without the chips."

As soon as she turned her back, he threw a handful into his mouth and waited a few moments for them to melt a bit. Then he reached out to pull her against him and leaned down to kiss her. As soon as his tongue sought entrance to her mouth she opened for him and then giggled when she tasted the chocolate that coated his tongue. 

Willow decided to get him back and sucked his tongue into her mouth. She didn't let him go until the entire treat was gone except for the taste that was pure Spike. 

He found that he didn't want to let her go. His hands came up to cup her face as he kissed her over and over again until he was panting unnecessarily from the feelings she was giving him. Reluctantly he finally released her and held her against him for a few minutes before she pulled away and continued to mix the batch of cookies.

"I got an A on the behavior modification paper. Professor Walsh liked the fact I did it from the subjects point of view instead of the person doing the modifying. Thank you." 

"You're welcome." Spike told her sincerely. "Why did you stay here in Sunnydale? You could have gone to college anywhere."

Willow started to drop the dough on the cookie sheet then she shrugged. 

"I wanted to help Buffy. To help change the world in a way I was comfortable." She hesitated a minute, "and I wanted to study Wicca. And being on the Hell Mouth seemed like a good place to do it with all the mystical energy."

She waited for a laugh or some sarcasm that was Spike but it wasn't forthcoming.

"Have you studied with a coven or an experienced witch?"

"No, just what I could find, and from Giles' books and from him. He doesn't like it when I do magic though."

"Ask him to direct you to witches that can help you harness your power. If he won't I will."

"Oh, I don't know about that," Willow turned and slipped the filled cookie sheet into the oven then took a seat on the opposite counter. "I don't think I'm that powerful."

Spike laughed, "You're joking right." When she looked at him in surprise, he continued, "You have got a hell of a lot of power. You made me want that bint of a Slayer. It simmers in you, Love. I can feel it."

He slid off the counter and came to stand between her legs with his hands on her hips.

"Is that bad? Does that make me a bad witch? Like in evil, bad?" 

"No, it doesn't make you bad. Magic isn't bad or good, it's the witch and what she does with it that decides that."

"How do you know so much?" Willow asked suspiciously. Even if she wasn't sure of what his motives were she found her hands locked together behind his neck.

"I'm a vampire. Lived in the world of other vampires, demons and witches for a long time now." He leaned forward to nuzzle her neck softly, "that power is one of the reasons that makes me like you so much."

It felt good for both of them just to be close together but they knew they needed to temper their passions for right now. 

"And why else do you like me?" Willow whispered.

"I like you because you taste good, you feed me," Spike pulled back to look up into her eyes. "I like your intelligence and your bravery and that little touch of badness in you, too."

"I'm not bad."

"Yes, you are. You let me loose tonight when you weren't supposed to, that makes you very bad." 

She laughed at his playfulness then pushed him gently away so she could get the cookies out before they burned. She slid them off the sheet onto a waiting platter then fixed another sheet as Spike tossed a done cookie between his hands so he could eat it. When she was done and had once again given him her focus he asked, "So, pet, what do you like about me?"

Her eyes dropped not because she didn't know how to answer but because it was a question that she had played over and over in her mind.

"I like you because you see who I am and seem to accept me that way even the things that I want to be one day. You like the same movies I do and you eat the food I bring." She hesitated as a slow blush crept over her face, "and I like you because you're beautiful and you're bad even when you're not really."

Spike cocked his head at the last phase but when she looked up at him again he could see the truth in her eyes. She saw him as he could be, as the man he had always wanted to be deep in his heart and he knew then that he loved her. And that he wanted to be that man for her.

Tears filled his eyes as she walked over to him and cupped his face with her small hands and gave him the purest kiss that a woman could give a man. A kiss of belief and he swore to himself that he would find a way for him to be able to claim her in pride.

"Come on, we need to get this kitchen cleaned up and you back in the bathtub before Giles gets back." She said as she started in on the mess she had made. 

Spike helped her by putting things away and wiping the counters as she washed the utensils. Once everything was done he went willingly back into the bathtub where she fastened the chains on him again. 

By the time that Giles came home, the house was clean, Spike was watching a boring show about antiques on the television in the bathroom and Willow was in the living room reading one of her books for her literature class. She left the flat that night knowing that she was in love and had to find a way to have the courage to tell her friends and stand up for what she believed was the right relationship for her.

TBC


	5. Beer and Wings

**Chapter 5 – Beer and Wings**

The Scoobies were having a meeting that didn't include Willow. Buffy, Giles, Xander and Anya were gathered in Xander's basement so as not to alert the witch of what they were up to. They were there to discuss her relationship with Spike and what to do about it.

"So, what are we going to do about it?" Buffy asked. "It's not like we have any real proof except for Willow wandering around in this sudden cloud of happiness."

"Trap them," Anya supplied as she settled closer to Xander.

'"Trap them as in how?" Xander asked.

"Easy, let her baby-sit, give them some time to do whatever they are doing and burst in." Anya explained as if it was the simplest thing in the world and she couldn't figure out why they didn't understand.

"Actually, that doesn't sound like a bad idea," Giles chipped in.

Everyone else also agreed and they set up a plan for that night. Willow would be asked to watch Spike while Giles and Xander would wait outside and wait for something to happen. Then when it did they would confront them and give Spike the option of leaving town or being dusted. They felt it was the only way to save Willow from herself.  

As Buffy headed back to the dorm, she wondered briefly if they were doing the right thing. So, far Spike hadn't hurt Willow but she pushed it aside as she forced herself to remember everything that the vampire had done to them in the past.

~~~~~~~~~

This had become what he looked for in his present dismal state of existence. Willow. He had never thought it would be her that would bring love back to his broken heart or light into the darkness of his being. Contentment settled over him as he sat back on the couch with one hand resting on her lower back. As soon as she had unlocked him from the bathroom again it was like they had no choice but to start kissing. 

Once they had broken apart in the bathroom they had stopped almost every step down the hallway to kiss and touch. By the time they had landed on the couch in a tangle of limbs and lips he was about ready to scream from wanting her but he had made a promise not to take more than she was ready for. Besides he wanted her to know the depths of his feelings for her first and the plan that he had concocted in the last few days. It was a plan that would make him worthy of her heart and body and he could wait until it was right.

"I brought some beer…"

"Getting a little naughty again? I like you with the cookies and stuff, Will."

Willow turned to stare him down with her green eyes. Her confidence had grown in the last few weeks as she had become more comfortable with him.

"It's for you. Not me. Being with you is all the badness I can handle right now." 

She leaned over and kissed him again. It was torture to be so close to him and she planned on taking care of both of their needs later. Giles had said they wouldn't return until after midnight and that gave them almost five hours to be together. There wasn't a need to hurry.

"Sorry, pet."

"No problem," she told him as she pulled four more bottles of the brew from her bag and a couple of cans of soda. Then she reached for the other bag and pulled out a couple of take out boxes. "And I brought wings, too."

"My favorite but you knew that, didn't you?"

She nodded with a shy smile. It felt good to please him as much as he pleased her. They slid down to sit on the floor making it easer for them to eat. Spike glanced around then stood. He brought a couple of candles over and put them on the table. After lighting them he dimmed the rest of the lights.

"May as well be romantic," Spike told her as he sat next to her again.

"Mmm, definitely," Willow agreed as she pulled out paper plates for them to eat off of.

They helped themselves to the wings and French fries she had brought. Both were comfortable in the silence as they began to eat. Almost as if on cue they both laid down their food and turned to each other.

"Spike."

"Willow."

They laughed as they spoke over the other.

"Go ahead, Love. Ladies first," Spike said as he reached for her hand to give her encouragement and support.

"I don't want to wait for us to be together."

Spike knew what she meant but played dumb. "We are together."

She had made up her mind and this determination gave her the courage to sit in his lap. Her hands cupped his face and kissed him so that he had no doubt as to what she meant. Slowly she pulled her sweater over her head and then she waited.

It was too much even for a vampire that had been around the block as much as he had been. To have this girl, so innocent and sweet, be willing to be everything for him made him want to give in to her. His hands went to her waist and kneaded the softness of her skin.

"I wanted to wait until I could prove to her how much you mean to me," he whispered.

"You don't have to prove anything, I already know." 

As she began to nibble on his neck he felt his resolve fade away. "I have this plan that will show everyone that I want to change. That I want to be good for you."

"They don't matter. I believe you and that's all that counts."

Somehow he moved them until they were on the couch. Her soft body was beneath his as he still tried to let her know.

"Let me tell you about what I am going to do."

"Later," she told him as she pulled his lips back to hers.

Then everything else was forgotten as they became lost in each other. It wasn't until he heard Giles' voice that he knew anyone else was in the room.

"Get away from her now." 

Spike still covering Willow turned to look up at Giles while Willow embarrassed at being caught buried her face in Spike's neck. 

"Turn around," Spike commanded.

"I don't think so. Get away from her now." Xander told him.

"Bullocks, she's not completely dressed. Now, turn around like gentlemen and let her get covered." Spike snarled in defense of his girl. His eyes had already taken in the stake that Xander was holding and the crossbow that Giles was holding and knew what was coming. But he would go down with as much fight as he could. For her.

Giles and Xander actually turned around out of respect for Willow. She quickly got dressed again but stayed beside Spike. Her small hand clutched his in fear of what was coming.

"I'm dressed," she said tremulously. 

The two men turned around to face them. 

"Spike, you have a choice. Leave town or get dusted." Giles said.

"No, Giles. You can't do this. We love each other." Willow protested. Her face crumpled as the pain began to rip through her. This couldn't be happening. 

"Willow, it's for your own good. He took advantage of your emotional state and was told to leave you alone." 

"She's not a child. And I love her like she said. I have it worked out…" Spike protested.

"No, you don't get it. You don't have a choice." Xander contributed. He knew Willow more than anyone and there was no way she was really in love with this thing. It was only the loneliness of losing Oz that had deluded her. 

Giles rubbed his forehead trying to remain focused on what was right. There was no future to being with a vampire especially an unsouled one. If Buffy couldn't make it work with Angel there was no way that Willow could make it with Spike.

"Go, Spike. It's for the best. We care about Willow and she doesn't need you in her life. If you love her then you know it's for the best."

There was no way Spike was going to get out of here with her on his arm. Where would he take her? How would they leave? How could he take care of her? Giles was right for now anyway. Spike turned to her, his hands on her shoulders.

"He's right, Love. The timing isn't so good right now. I love you and always will." 

"Please don't leave, Spike. I need you." It was tearing her apart. Why did they always leave saying it was for the best? It wasn't. "We can do it together."

Spike hugged her tight to him. "I love you. I'll be back for you. I promise," he whispered in her ear so the others couldn't hear his pledge.  Then he kissed her softly before he grabbed his stuff and walked out into the night.

~~~~~~~~

Willow came running into the dorm room and straight into Buffy's arms who was waiting for her. Buffy enclosed her in a hug and began to rock them as Willow cried.

"Buffy, why did he leave? He said he loved me." 

"I know what he said. But it was Spike." Buffy responded barely able to hide her disgust at her memories of being in his arms.

Willow pulled back, "You knew. You knew what they were going to do." 

"Yeah, I knew. We thought it was best."

"How could you? What is it with you all? I'm not a child and I knew what I was doing. He was changing. He wanted to change. He had a plan for us. To prove to all of you that he wanted what was best for me." Willow shouted.

"A plan? Change?" Buffy had honestly thought that Spike would never change. Okay, she had refused to see the changes in him. There was his willingness to help them lately and his encouragement of Willow that showed in the new strength that her friend had developed. Willow was right. She wasn't a child and if she saw the good in someone then it had to be there. "Let's go."

"Where?" Willow stammered as Buffy took her hand and started to pull her toward the door.

"To find him. You're right and we were wrong. So, let's go find the blonde pain in the ass for you." 

They searched all night. The crypts in the cemetery, Willy's, Angel's old mansion, even checked with Giles again and they asked every one they could find. But as dawn came over the horizon they had to come to the conclusion that Spike was gone. He had left town just as Giles and the Scoobies had wanted leaving Willow alone again.

TBC


	6. Godiva Chocolates

**Chapter 6 – Godiva Chocolates**

_Six Months Later_

The vampire held Willow around the neck while her hands clutched its arm. It took her only a moment to regroup before her foot came down on his instep and her elbow slammed into his stomach. As his hold loosened she pulled out a stake and jammed it into its heart watching in satisfaction as he became dust before her.

Clapping sounded behind her and she whirled around to see who was there.

"Well, well, look at the little girl gone all bad Slayer wanna be." Spike mocked as he sauntered toward her. After looking down into her traitorous eyes that tore at his heart, he began a slow walk around her. "I like the leather, baby, makes me all hot and bothered." His hand slowly ran across her bottom making her gasp.

At the sound of someone running toward them, they both turned to see who it was and at the sight of the Slayer, Spike gave no reaction expect to merely raise his eyebrows.

Buffy stopped so suddenly she almost slid on the wet grass beneath her feet while her mouth dropped open and her eyes widened at the return of the vampire.

"Spike, what are you doing here?"  Buffy's eyes quickly took in Spike's altered appearance then gave a small laugh. "What happened? Suck a GQ model dry?"

He only gave his half cocked grin as the two women looked over his new attire. A pair of black slacks and a dove gray silk shirt that was open at the neck line and around his neck was a slim gold chain with a bracelet to match around one wrist.

"No, I was fulfilling my promise to someone." His eyes flickered over Willow disdainfully. "But it seems the one that I have spent the last six months working for has moved on." He stepped so close to Willow that she had to tilt her head back to be able to look at his face. "How long did it take for you to forget me? Or was I just a walk on the wild side that you forgot as soon as I left?"

"I didn't forget you. Why would you say that?"

"Oz."

"Spike, you've been gone for six months with no word. What was she supposed to do?" Buffy interrupted. "We looked for you that night and you were gone."

"Wait for me. And as for not being around, wasn't that your plan? For me to leave." He laughed again softly as a finger stroked Willow's face. 

"I'm not with Oz. And how did you know he was back in town?"

"Well, first I went by the dorm and you weren't there. Then I went by to see Joyce." Spike looked over at Buffy. "I really do like your mother. She's very sociable.  We had tea and discussed some business that we are going to do together."

"Business together? What are you talking about?"

Spike ignored her, "Then I went by Giles. Last place I wanted to be after what happened the last time but for you I would have done anything."

"Would have?" Willow asked as she felt her heart sinking.

He cocked his head at her, "Giles, Xander and Oz were all too happy to let me know that you were back dating the wolf. That he came back able to control his moon phase changes. Congratulations. You have your first love back and the approval of the gang. Everything that you ever wanted."

"That's not true…I'm not with Oz. I told him I had to think about it." Willow protested.

"You've been gone a long time, Spike.  It's like you said, Oz was her first love." Buffy tried to defend her friend's indecision.

"You had to think about it. That's it. I didn't. Every day of the time we have been apart, I have been trying to become someone who could claim you with pride. And here you are thinking about being with someone else. Well, if you ever decide then call me, I might have to think about it but you never know I might take you back."

Spike pulled a card out of his shirt pocket and slipped into the pocket of Willow's pants then turned and walked away as Willow started to cry. 

"Buffy, why now? Why couldn't he have come back sooner? Everything is so confusing." Willow turned to Buffy burying her face in her shoulder.

"Spike is just hurt. If he really loves you then he'll be there. What was that card for?"

Willow pulled the card out and they squinted in the dim light to read it. "It says Emerald Antiques. Proprietor William T. Blood."

"He has a business? It's got to be a fake or illegal somehow." 

"We can check it out." Her eyes opened in surprise. "Look at the address. It's the same as that old factory." 

A car horn sounded and both girls looked up to see Spike slowly driving by in a white Porsche Boxster convertible. He waved at the two girls once he knew they were looking at him then sped off with tires squealing.

"What the hell? We have got to get to Giles to check this out." Buffy exclaimed.

~~~~~~~~

Giles was rubbing his forehead in confusion as Buffy spoke to her mother and Willow was on the computer trying to get information on Emerald Antiques.

"I knew he looked different but trying to pull off that he has a business and an expensive sports car, what is he thinking?" The Watcher commented.

Buffy clicked off the phone as she glanced around the room at the others. Xander and Anya were in the chair in the corner while Oz and Giles were sitting on the couch.

"My mother did agree to do business with him. She says he was very civilized while they drank tea and discussed art and antiques. He told her that he specializes in hard to locate pieces and would do special orders from her clients while she would show some of the pieces he has in stock that he wants to sell." Buffy explained as she walked over to Willow. "Did you find anything?"

"He has all the legitimate paperwork, both for himself and the business. Green card, deed for the factory and a business license."

"Wow." Buffy's eyebrows raised in surprise. "Looks like he's been busy."

"So, Willow how do you feel about letting him go now?" Anya asked.

"I didn't let him go. You all chased him away. I wanted to be with him." Willow declared.

"And now?" Oz asked quietly.

Willow's heart was tearing in two. She loved both of them in two very different ways for very different reasons. 

"I don't know. I need to think."

"Well, I think that I am going to agree with him. When you know let me know." Oz told her then quietly left as they all watched him walk out.

Willow's eyes turned to Buffy as they filled with tears, "What do I do? I don't want to hurt anyone."

The Slayer went to her friend and after kneeling on the floor wrapped her in a hug. 

"No matter what you do someone is going to get hurt. You are going to have to choose who you want to be with."

"Wait a minute," Xander exclaimed. "You can't actually be encouraging her to be with him."

"He has apparently changed. Why shouldn't she be with Spike?" Anya added.

"Because he is a mass murderer. A bloodsucking demon," Xander responded.

"Everyone settle down," Giles interrupted. "Ultimately it is Willow's decision. Spike is unable to hurt anyone and has apparently changed. But I think we need to investigate his business further before anything is decided."

An uncomfortable silence fell over the room as the Scoobies tried to absorb the changes that Spike had gone through and Willow's choice.

"I think Willow needs to get a good night sleep." Buffy said. "We are going to go back to the dorm." 

The red head nodded her agreement. She just wanted to hide somewhere until everything became crystal clear to her.

There was very little talk between the two friends on the way back to the dorm. Buffy wasn't sure what to say to help Willow make a decision and Willow was going back and forth on who she wanted to be with. As soon as they walked into Stevenson Hall, their dorm monitor came rushing over to them.

"Willow, you got a delivery a few minutes ago. I hope you don't mind but I went ahead and put it in your room. Lucky girl." Then she rushed off again leaving Willow and Buffy looking at each in astonishment before they each gave a grin and rushed off to their room to see what was there. They laughed when Willow could barely get her key into the door and they stumbled over each other as they both tried to get into the room first. Buffy was as excited as Willow was to see what was there and who had sent it.

On Willow's desk was a large box of Godiva chocolates and a dozen red roses. With her hand trembling in excitement she went to pull the card off the flowers first but the envelope said to open the one on the candy first. She quickly opened it and it read, 'I changed my mind. I don't want to wait anymore'. 

"It's in Spike's handwriting," Willow squealed as Buffy read over her shoulder. The card that was attached to the flowers said, 'I love you'. "Oh, Buffy, I…"

"You still love him, don't you?" 

"Yeah, I do. Oz is Oz. I'm always going to love him but he's a part of my past and Spike is where I want to go. Can you live with me being with him? Because, I think, if you can then everyone else will come around."

Buffy took a deep breath as the realization that either Spike would permanently become a part of them or they might lose Willow. She glanced around as she tried to decide. Her gaze returned to her friend, "Do me a favor? Wait until tomorrow. Sleep on it. And let's go see this business of his and if it is legitimate and he really does want to change and you are still sure then yes, you will have my support."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Willow jumped up to hug Buffy. They began to chatter about the flowers, candy and Willow's possible new future. 

Neither of them was aware of the lone figure that stood outside their dorm watching their window while smoking a cigarette and hoping that someone would come looking for him. 

TBC


	7. Oatmeal and Raisin Cookies

**Chapter 7 – Oatmeal and Raisin Cookies**

Spike lifted his head from the computer at the first noise. Then he knew who it was with the second scrapping noise. They were trying to pick his lock. _Idiots. Why don't they just knock? As if I don't know they are there. He didn't even go down the stairs but just jumped from the second level to the floor below. _

By the time he was halfway to the door they were inside. She was with them. And that only made him angrier. It was just one more betrayal on top of the other that she would participate in the invasion of his privacy.

"Would you look at all this stuff?" Xander commented as he took a step toward the paintings that were leaning against crates. 

"Put your foot back now."

Xander froze and looked up at one seriously pissed off vampire. Then just because he could he put his foot on the other side of the yellow line with a sneer. As soon as he crossed the line a shrill alarm vibrated around them. 

They all jumped in response to the sudden noise and Spike smirked in satisfaction. Teach them just to wander into his place. He quickly strode to the alarm pad and punched in the right code. Once it was off Xander took another step toward the painting. He was actually interested in the bright colors that created a beautiful young girl standing in a forest. He got yelled at again as he reached out to touch it.

"Good God, did no one teach you any manners? Don't touch it!"

This time Xander listened. "Why not?"

"Because if I am not mistaken that painting is worth almost fifty thousand dollars." Giles supplied.

"Yipes, how did you get a painting worth that much?" Buffy asked.

Spike smiled as he looked them over and noticed that while everyone else was looking around the warehouse Willow was staring straight at him. It made him feel good that she was more interested in him than in his business. 

Giles wandered up the center aisle looking over the eclectic collection of art, antiques and other pieces of oddities that Spike had. He also noticed that none of it from what he could tell was older than a century.

"It's all things you've collected since you've been a vampire," he stated.

"Well, well, give the Watcher a gold star," Spike retorted. "I collected it in my travels, had it stored first in London, then in New York and now here."

"Then its stuff that you took from your victims?" Buffy asked. "Stolen from people unable to report it stolen."

"Guess you will never know for sure where I got it. Some of it may have been taken from people dying, some of it won in games, some of it bought." Spike shrugged. "But none of it will show up as stolen when you research it. Legally it is mine. Fair and square." 

"So, you're going to sell it off and live off of that money?" Xander asked as he continued to look things over.

"If you go to the end of this aisle and turn left there might be some things that would interest you, Xander. As for selling it, some of it will be sold, some of it traded. Different art galleries have agreed to show some pieces. Mostly I am going to set up a web site to catalog the items for sale. I also plan on buying pieces to keep my inventory interesting, sell items on commission for others that have difficulty in selling their collections and offer to locate requested pieces." Spike explained. His eyes never left Willow's face trying to gauge her reaction to his plan. A feeling of anticipation filtered through him when her eyes lit up when he spoke of the web site.

"Oh my God, I don't believe it. You have original Star Trek merchandise." Xander exclaimed when he found the section that Spike had directed him to.

"Your plan is very practical and should yield you quite valuable cash," Anya commented.

"Thank you, Anya."

"Do you carry mystical pieces?" Giles asked. 

"I'm a vampire. Of course I do. Middle of this aisle in the back. You may go back there. I trust you to show some respect for the items." Spike turned to Willow and held his hand out. "Would you like to see the living quarters?"

When Willow reached out to take his hand, she remembered the tin she had clutched tightly to her. "I brought some cookies. They're oatmeal and raisin. I hope you like those."

"I shall consider them a rare treat." 

Spike took the tin from her then clasping her hand in his, he led her up the stairs. Buffy dutifully followed behind to show support for her friend. Let the others get lost in looking over the stuff downstairs.

"It's not done yet. I've only been back a week now. I wanted to get things settled before I came to look for you."

Willow stopped.

"Why didn't you come and see me? Then I never would have…I mean…Oz has only been back for three days."

The vampire turned to look back at her as he cocked his head to the side. "Willow, it shouldn't have mattered when Oz came back if you were sure of me."

"I know." She looked down at the floor. "I told him today that I couldn't see him anymore. Even if you don't want me back I know that Oz is part of my past."

"I'm glad that you realized that." Spike tugged her hand and finished pulling her upstairs. 

The loft he had created took over half the building. At the top of the stairs was the combination living and kitchen area. There was an open area that looked over the bottom floor all along one side. The other side was a wall of windows. To the right was where the kitchen was going to be and there was already a refrigerator humming away.

"I have some workmen coming in to start installing the kitchen cabinets and things tomorrow." He directed the girls to the left where there was a brick wall about six feet high partially jutting out. "Behind here is the bedroom."

They stepped around the wall so they could see. The only thing in the room was a mattress and some boxes with clothes hanging out.

"Here is the bathroom." It was the only part that wasn't completely open to the floor below. The room was located in the front of the building going in about a fourth of the way. "It was the men's locker room in the old days but will be converted into a bathroom."

"Is there a closet?" Willow asked. In her mind she was already picturing herself living here and was figuring out where things should go and the type of furniture that would be best. Of course this was all for in the future but she didn't see why she couldn't help Spike get things set up.

"I was thinking about having walk in closets included into the bathroom floor plan. I have some designs I could show you and you could make any suggestions you wanted."

Willow nodded, "I'd like that." 

"This place looks like one of those pictures you see of those loft apartments in New York. It is totally cool." Buffy commented. 

"I want to show you something else though. Come here," Spike said grabbing Willow's hand again. If this didn't sell her on the place nothing would.

The cat walk was still in place and led the way across to another area on the other side of the building. He pulled her across the way with Buffy still trotting behind. They stopped for a moment to watch Xander still looking over the Sci Fi collectibles and Anya and Giles looking over the magical pieces. Buffy giggled as she watched them unaware. Spike became impatient and started to lead Willow to the other side again.

"And this is the office. It was where the manager's offices actually were so there are walls to close off this area from the factory below." Spike pointed to the walls that went to the ceilings. "Over here I have set up my stuff for the business. And along the walls I am going to have bookshelves built in and I thought that across the way you could have your space." 

When he finished he went quiet knowing that he had put his heart back out there for her to stomp on. He watched warily as Willow first looked the space over as if she was mentally measuring the place then made her way over to his space. 

"Have you created your web site yet?" She asked as she sat in his chair.

"Not yet. I was hoping that a certain red head that has been driving me crazy would do it for me."

"I'd be glad to. I can come over after school tomorrow and we can start work on it."

"Are you going to pay her?" Buffy asked. "I mean if you two don't have a relationship then I don't see why you wouldn't pay her." She shrugged her shoulders for emphasis. It wasn't that she was trying to cause trouble but just prod the vampire to find out where his feelings were.

It was time. Double or nothing. Spike took a deep unneeded breath for courage, "Well, I was kind of hoping that when you came here from school that you would just be coming home."

Both girls froze in shock. They had both assumed that if Spike still wanted a relationship then he would want to date her not have her move in. 

"You want me to live here?"

"Yeah, I do." 

Spike came over and knelt in front of her taking her hands in his. 

"I know that we haven't seen each other in six months but you are all I have thought about during that time. Planning and getting things ready so that we could be together. So, you would be proud of me. I know that I love you and I don't want to waste any more time before I claim you."

"Claim her? What exactly do you mean?" Giles asked. The others had come looking for them when they didn't come back down right away.

"Giles, you're a Watcher. You know what it means when a vampire claims a mate." Spike said softly as he stood. 

"You want to turn her. No, no, you are not making Willow a vampire," Xander protested.

"I'm with Xander on that one," Buffy agreed.

"It's not your decision what I do." Willow said menacingly as she stood next to the man she loved. She had lost him once and wasn't going to do it again. "All of you leave right now. Spike and I will discuss what we want and I'll let you all know what I decide. What we decide."

"Willow," three voices cried out at the same time. 

"No, leave. This isn't majority rules. I want to be alone with him for us to decide our future." 

Slowly the others turned to leave knowing that they didn't have a choice. Buffy pulled Willow to her in a hug, "Don't make any decision you're going to regret especially if it's one that I might have to stake you for."

Willow nodded against her shoulder then watched as her friends left. She waited until she heard them file out of the building while Spike watched her. When she heard the door close behind them she looked at Spike with a worried expression.

"You don't want to actually turn me, do you?"

Spike only smiled as he pulled her to him in a hug.

TBC


	8. White Wine and Chinese

**Chapter 8 – White Wine and Chinese**

"No, Love, I don't want to turn you," Spike reassured her while keeping her wrapped in his arms. After the time apart he couldn't believe how good it was to feel her, to smell her, to have her arms around him. "I want to claim you. Come, let's go back to the other side and we'll talk."

Reluctantly he let her slip from his arms but kept contact by holding her hand until they reached the living quarters. There wasn't any furniture except for the mattress but he piled the pillows so that she could lean back against them. 

"Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, actually I am."

Spike smiled as he reached for the phone, "Chinese good?" Then when she nodded, he placed the call and ordered some food to be delivered. 

"Spike?"

"Yeah."

"It's good to see you." 

While they waited for their dinner to be delivered they made small talk about what she had been doing while he was gone. The classes she was taking now and she explained about her becoming more active in the slaying.

"After you left I felt like I didn't have any control over anything. My spells were still going wacky and I wasn't sure what I wanted anymore so Giles started helping me train with Buffy. Not that I have her strength of course but the movements and the fighting it made me feel like I could handle myself more. I felt more confident."

Spike reached over and moved her hair behind her ear then let his fingers drift across her face. "I'm glad that you did. And actually, noticed the difference when you kicked everybody out of here. I was proud of you." 

Willow smiled. "Oh, I forgot to tell you. A couple of months ago I made contact with a coven and they are helping me to focus my powers. So, I'm like getting all focused and strong and…"

How could he resist? Her eyes were dancing as she proudly told him how much she had progressed in their time apart and he had to kiss her again. He shifted closer to her, holding her, as their lips moved together then she moved onto her back pulling him with her. It was everything he wanted and had dreamed about.

Then the buzzer on the door downstairs went off. 

"Bullocks. Now isn't that great timing."

Willow could only laugh as she watched him go retrieve their food. As she started to follow him, Spike pointed toward the kitchen and told her there were some plates in a box and some wine in the refrigerator. She gathered up plates, utensils, the wine and some plastic cups then moved back to the bedroom. The comforter was spread out and the pillows evened out for them to share.

"Did you get the corkscrew?"

"No," Willow answered as she glanced at the bottle warily.

"Not all wines have a twist top, pet; we are going to have to educate you some on the slightly more expensive but still cheap ones."

She giggled as he sat down and made a big production of telling her about the wine and how to open one using a corkscrew. "Don't ever buy one that is more than ten dollars." He stage whispered to her. 

As they prepared plates of food Willow tried to work up her courage to ask about the claiming. Giles hadn't looked too happy about it whatever it was and although she wanted to be with Spike she didn't want to get into something over her head.

"Go ahead and ask," Spike told her softly.

"I'm sorry. It's been so long and I wonder if you're the same Spike I spent so much time with before."

"Like I wonder if you're the same Willow."

She understood what he meant. They were both the same people in all the ways that counted but they were only stronger and better than before. Whatever changes they had gone through would only make their relationship better and more likely to last.  

"What is claiming?"

"I would mark you to show the world that you belonged to me. It would show that you are under my protection and in the demon world it's like saying that you're my wife."

"Oh, are you sure that you want me?" Willow asked hesitantly. No matter how many changes she would go through and how strong she felt there was always going to be the little geek girl who was always on the outside hiding somewhere inside of her.

"Always. I had a lot of time to think of things while I was gone and yeah, I'm sure."

"How do you do this claiming?"

Spike turned to lay his plate on the floor then did the same with hers so he could hold her hands in his. 

"I would bite you and drink just a little from you," in this moment he was all William. Shy and scared of rejection. Not sure if the girl would take him or make fun of him. "It's usually done while making love. If it's done then the bite shouldn't hurt much at all."

Willow's eyes got big at the thought of making love with him and having him bite her during the act. It didn't scare her as much as turned her insides to mush. 

"Is it all right if I think about it? Please, I'm not saying no, it's just that you just got back and you want to take all these huge steps at one time. I'm feeling a little confused."

"Take all the time you need. I'm not going to rush you."

But he was disappointed. It had all been planned out in his head and heart and now he wasn't sure if it was going to be the way he dreamed but for her he dropped the subject and started to ask how her friends were doing and what they had been up to. They finished eating while she gave him one anecdote after another of what had been going on. He found himself wishing that he had been there to enjoy some of their exploits. 

After they were done they took everything into the kitchen and cleaned things up working in synchronized motions as if they had rehearsed it.

"Come on; let's have a look at those plans." Spike said while grabbing some rolls of paper from the floor and headed back into the bedroom with them. 

They settled onto their stomachs as he unrolled the first one showing the plans he had drawn for the bathroom. 

"See, the front part would have the closets with a dressing area and in the back would be the actual bathroom with sink, shower and garden tub." While he talked to her he pointed them out on the drawings.

"Spike, you should have dual sinks in the bathroom, his and hers. And I wouldn't do a corner tub but a tub that's elevated in the center so that you can look out the windows while you're soaking. The closet area should be one big closet with built in shelves and drawers."

"You think so," Spike smiled as she changed his plans to suit herself as if she is going to be there. He took notes to talk to the contractor about because he wanted this to be her home. Through the rest of the evening they went over all the plans and soon the loft was the way that she would want it. Even the kitchen that was to be started the next day was changed to give her what she needed in order to do her potions and concoctions. 

When they were done she laughed softly, "I kind of took over your place."

He kissed her gently but thoroughly with his hands tangled in the red richness of her hair and silently asked her to stay. Words he wouldn't speak aloud again.

"I wanted you to make suggestions. This place is for you. The factory where I first wanted to make love to you," he reminded her.

But for her it wasn't a good memory. This place was where they had all gone through so much, the Master, Spike when he tried to hurt them with Drusilla and the place where she had kissed Xander and lost Oz the first time. She stood to stare out the window as she contemplated who she was really getting involved with. 

Spike, a vampire, chipped but still a vampire that had tried to kill them. He was someone that had brought a lot of pain and terror into their young lives. She had so much of life ahead of her and she wondered if she was ready to be claimed and belong totally to one person. 

She knew he was hurting and that he had brought up something that was good for him and she had run from it. Needing a moment to clear her head she started to move through the old factory. It was a place of broken dreams and death and misery and he didn't see that. He only saw the birth of their relationship.

Willow wandered through the upstairs, softly touching things that were his, imagining it the way he saw it envisioned. Slowly she ambled across the cat walk looking at the merchandise that he hoped to sell to support them and into the office he had set up. She sat at his computer and looked briefly at his files looking for evidence to make her doubt him but found none. There was poetry he had written though. Endless streams of words about her and the dreams he had for them. 

She questioned her own heart and if she could trust it more now than she could six months ago. Finally she returned to find him bringing down heavy shades over the windows and she moved to help him. Once again they worked together in unison with barely any words spoken. Then once his home was safe from the morning light he turned to her with inquisitive eyes.

"Time to take you home, pet?"

And her heart answered for her, "I'm already home."

The End


End file.
